A green sweater costs $$28$, and a red sweatshirt costs $$4$. The green sweater costs how many times as much as the red sweatshirt costs?
The cost of the green sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$28 \div $4$ $$28 \div $4 = 7$ The green sweater costs $7$ times as much as the red sweatshirt costs.